no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Sora/Gallery
Anime No-game-no-life.jpg Sora comanding Steph to fall in love.png Img-character-sora.png Sora Character Info.png Episodes ; Episode 1 ; Aschente.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m02s54.png Shiro falling asleep, desperate Sora.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h11m45s49.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h26m27s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h24m18s162.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m39s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h14m50s109.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h54m01s171.png The theives.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m54s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h31m48s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h34m10s190.png ;Episode 2 ; Rock paper scissors.png Young Sora and Shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m59s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h02m56s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h09m15s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m23s122.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m26s166.png Sora comanding Steph to fall in love.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m42s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m52s75.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m01s174.png Ep2screen.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m08s219.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m30s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m56s198.png Sora in Steph's vision.png Sora without shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m03s13.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m11s181.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m45s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h11m38s136.png ;Episode 3 ; Relaxed Sora and Shiro, frantic Steph.png Sora and Shiro parodies JoJo.png Convince fail.png Sora declares Shiro as cute.png Interruption.png Sora charming the enemy queen.png Chlammy trying to convince Sora and Shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h31m16s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png Battle between Kuhaku and Chlammy Zell begins.png Shiro feeling defeated.png Sora takes over.png Sora ready to win.png Steph-Shiro and Sora ready to win.png ;Episode 4 ; Sora placating enemy queen.png Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked and Steph confused.png Exhausted Sora and Shiro battling for the throne.png Sora and Shiro on roof.png|Sora and Shiro on the roof Sora holding Imanity's Race Piece (King).png Sora and Shiro hold their hands up as they receive king piece.png Sora, Shiro, Elderly Official and Steph tired after long stalemate.png Sora and Shiro to imanity.png Sora and Shiro make the nobles play a compulsory game and Steph .png Sora, Shiro, Steph and Elderly Official discussing Elchea matters.png Shiro and Sora playing together after being crowned.png Sora and Shiro see an opportunity.png Shiro and Sora arguing about who gets the crown.png Sora and Shiro sitting on bed.png Sora and Shiro hi five.png Floating Tet talks with Shiro and Sora.png Shiro and Sora floating.png Sora and Shiro hold their hands up.png Sora pledges as king.png Sora and Shiro commanding their troops.png Sora tells Chlammy not to underestimate humans.png Exhausted Sora.png Shiro comforting Steph while Sora standing.png Scared Sora with Unhappy Shiro.png Sora and Shiro crowned.png Tet talks with Sora and Shiro.png ;Episode 5 ; Ep5 screenshots (154).png Ep5 screenshots (166).png Ep5 screenshots (164).png Ep5 screenshots (168).png Ep5 screenshots (171).png Ep5 screenshots (175).png Ep5 screenshots (177).png Ep5 screenshots (181).png Ep5 screenshots (186).png Ep5 screenshots (188).png Ep5 screenshots (189).png Ep5 screenshots (192).png Ep5 screenshots (194).png Ep5 screenshots (196).png Ep5 screenshots (197).png Ep5 screenshots (199).png Ep5 screenshots (201).png Ep5 screenshots (204).png Ep5 screenshots (207).png Ep5 screenshots (209).png ; [[Episode 6|'Episode 6']] ' Ep6 screenshot (43).png Dankey Kang.png ' Light novel Volume 1 ' NGNL V1 006.jpg NGNL V1 117.jpg NGNL V1 179.jpg NGNL V1 230.jpg NGNL V1 249.jpg|Sora in his throne ' Volume 2 ' No0004.jpg No0022.jpg No0066.jpg|Sora watching Stephanie Dola as a Werebeast No0154.jpg No0246.jpg NGNL no0274.jpg ' Volume 3 ' NGNL3 004.jpg NGNL3 014.jpg|Sora and Shiro as children NGNL3 090.jpg NGNL3 122.jpg NGNL3 142.jpg NGNL3 189.jpg|Sora undresses Stephanie Dola with bullets NGNL3 291.jpg ' Volume 4 ' NGNL4 054.jpg NGNL4 078.jpg ' Volume 5 ' NGNL5 002.jpg NGNL5 003.jpg NGNL5 334.jpg|Icon of Sora's face NGNL5 369.jpg NGNL5 386 - 387.jpg|Sora's back ' Volume 6 Ngnl v6 illust (14).jpg Ngnl v6 illust (15).jpg Volume 7 No Game No Life Volume 7 cover.gif Kuchie-002.jpg Kuchie-004.jpg P066.jpg P092-093.jpg P112.jpg P130.jpg P162.jpg P259.jpg P316-317.jpg pl:Sora/Galeria Category:Image galleries